1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light shooting apparatus of a type wherein a shooting is carried out with a light beam aiming at a shooting target having a photoelectric sensitive element. More particularly, this invention relates to a target structure in light emitting shooting apparatus for amusement, wherein upon a successful shooting of a target object with a light emission gun, a "hit" is indicated by the change of the position of a target object. 2. Prior Art
In the conventional apparatus of this type, a target object falls only in a certain fixed manner and direction upon a successful shooting and this is considered to be rather monotonous.